legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P13/Transcript
(Jessica, Raynell, Sammy and Ruby are seen eating leftovers in the kitchen with Spot eating on the floor) Jessica: God Sammy, this is amazing! Sammy: Its only left overs guys. Raynell: I don't care! This is delicious Uncle Sammy! Ruby: Yeah! spot can't get enough! Spot: *Eating very fast* Sammy: Well, glad you guys like it! Jessica: Of course we do! Your cooking's fantastic! Sammy: Well if you think that's impressive, you guys should come down to my work sometime. Raynell: Oh yeah! Jessica: Has been awhile since we came to see you at work Sammy. Sammy: Well I understand. You've all been busy. Jessica: Yeah.... Sammy: So, how's everything going? I see you and Raynell have gotten close. Jessica: Oh yeah. We have been pretty close lately. Raynell: Totally! Sammy: Good to hear. And I can't wait to hear the adventures you guys have been going on lately. Jessica: Oh, recently? Raynell: Ooooh.... Sammy: Something wrong? Jessica: No. It's just the recent incident we had wasn't so....friendly. Sammy: R-Really? You okay Jessica? Jessica: Yeah I'm fine. Just had a bad experience is all. Sammy: Oh. Jessica:.... Sammy: Well, sorry that I couldn't help much. You know how busy I usually am I. Jessica: It's fine Sammy. Don't let what happens to me stop you from doing what you love. Sammy: Alright. Jessica: Thanks. Sammy: I'm just lucky I managed to come home at this time. Place has been busier than usual this week. Raynell: Your food's amazing Uncle Sammy! Why wouldn't it be? Sammy: Heh. Thanks Raynell. Jessica: Yeah. I don't think I've said it enough Sammy: But I am so proud of you. You got your dream place. Sammy: Sure did. And hey, I'm getting us more money in the process. Jessica: You sure are Sammy. You've really done a lot to help out. Sammy: Thanks Jess. (Jessica smiles before Spot crawls onto Ruby's lap) Spot: More! Ruby: Hm? Spot: More.....food! Ruby: Oh boy. Sammy. Sammy: Heh. I'm on it Ruby. (Sammy gets up and starts to make more food for the group) Jessica: Well, this is nice guys. Raynell: Sure is. Ruby: Wonder how the others are doing. Jessica: I'm sure they're fine. (The group all sit and relax before the scene cuts to Garret punching Ghira away) Ghira: GNN!! Garret: Damn freak! Back off! (Ghira lands on the ground before Blake Hendricks jumps onto Garret's back) Garret: Huh?! Blake H: Flashbang! (Blake puts his hand over Garret's helmet visor and flashes light into his eyes) Garret: GAH!! (Garret grabs Blake and throws him aside as his vision clears up) Garret: You little shit! (Garret grabs Blake's arm) Garret: I'm gonna drag you to Storm myself! Blake H: Try it! Garret: I- (Yang goes and fires shots at Garret) Garret: GNN!! Dammit! Yang: Stay away from him! Garret: You bit- (Blake H fires a beam of light pushing Garret away) Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts